OKAGE Wiki Editing
This page has useful information for users that are interested in editing the wiki. The purpose of this guide is to help editors and future editors learn the format that this wiki uses for information. If you have any questions or suggestions please contact administration. What to add Canon Material Canon material is any information from the game, official guides endorsed by the developers, the game's manual, and statements made by developers themselves. Our goal for this wiki is to be the biggest and most accurate site for anyone to come learn and discuss the game, and as such as much canon material should be added as possible. If you see any information missing feel free to start adding it! News related to the game Recently, Sony has renewed the copyright for "Boku To Maou" (Okage: Shadow King's Japanese name). It is possible that a sequel or remake is in the works, so any information related to new games or a remake is highly valued. Style Guide Language * This wiki is about the English release of Okage Shadow King and therefore is written in American English. * Proper grammar and punctuation is required. Slang is not allowed. * Keep language clear. Sentences should be understandable, do not go out of your way to use larger words. * Avoid redundancy. If something is stated somewhere else on the page, there is no reason to add it again. ** This is especially important for sentences. An example of what not to do is the infamous clip from 'Louie', where a reporter states "Ten people died in the Bronx last night due to a fire that killed ten people in the Bronx, last night during a fire." Article Content * All information added to articles must be factual and have a citation available from canon material. * Information added should be relevant to the page it is being added to. * Profanity, slurs, and generally inappropriate terms shall not be added to the wiki under any circumstances. The game does not use any itself, so there is no excuse. Terminology * As the player is not a separate entity from the protagonist Ari, using "player" and "protagonist" interchangeably is acceptable. * Characters such as Linda and Big Bull are referred to as "Former Evil Kings" after their boss forms have been defeated, as they have lost their power to Stan. However, their race is still considered "Evil King". ** "Fake Evil Kings" is acceptable as well. * Classification refers the the role assigned to characters by the creator of the world of Okage. Adding images * Images that are fanart or memes should not be uploaded directly to the wiki, or added to galleries. Instead use direct links so you do not clutter the wiki gallery. * When adding images, add them to the correct categories that they belong to. This helps us keep track of images and will assist in housekeeping. * Porn and NSFW images are not allowed on the wiki.